Recently, almost any place, no matter it is a public area or transportation, has the possibility to be held up by a hoodlum or terrorist. For repressing such action, it is necessary to use weapons with high destroying power, such as real guns and bullets to deter. However, the damage caused by the deterrence using real guns and bullets is obvious. In a tightly enclosed transportation, such as an airplane, it is necessary to add the air pressure in the cabinet for flying at a high altitude. Therefore, the casing of the airplane must be airtight without any through hole to cause the danger of air pressure leakage. In order to repress the hoodlum""s holdup action, it is hard to use weapons with high destroying power or injuring tools for crime prevention. The reason is quite simple. To use the real guns and bullets is threatening since it might directly damage the airplane body or mistakenly shoot the innocent third party. Therefore, some of the security apparatus use rubber bullets with lower killing power for shooting. However, the shooting method thereof uses the same way of utilizing gunpowder or high electric pressure for striking an electric shock which might also cause gunpowder damage; furthermore, the high electric pressure might interfere the radio wave and the aviating navigation.
Therefore, the primary objective of the present invention is to improve the conventional shooting mechanism by designing an anti-violence gun to work by air pressure method and puncturing one end of a high pressured air bottle to release air pressure for pressing a deterrent and spherical rubber body thereby achieving the objective of shooting safely and deterring effectively.
The secondary objective of the present invention is to dispose a safety lid on part of the outer periphery relevant to an insert cotter switch for eliminating the occurrence of error movement.
The third objective of the present invention is to dispose a rear end plug at the rear end of a bore and opposite a discharge hole for conducting necessary preparation before the shooting so as to achieve the objective of having a second safety guard.